The present disclosure relates generally to the field of particle collection devices, and more specifically, to particle collection and similar devices used to screen objects.
Screening for explosive materials and illegal narcotics is now routine in airports, train stations, sports arenas, and other locations charged with handling large volumes of individuals. Often, individuals and their belongings must be screened for explosive materials and/or explosive residues. While it is desirable to identify individuals carrying illegal narcotics, it is also important from a security standpoint, to screen individuals for the presence of explosive materials.